d20advancedfandomcom-20200214-history
Varisa
The Varisa are a people who value knowledge, learning, and cold hard facts. They have been called stoic at times and absolutely mad at others. But with their long and troubled history, it's little wonder that the Varisa have taken such an History The Varisa trace their history back to the Aevum Purgans. As part of the Revisionist Movement in India, the ruling party attempted a wholesale rewrite of Indian history. This was radical even for the turbulent times of the Aevum Purgans, but set the model for several other nations in the region to follow. While bitter rivals for many years, Pakistan was the first to follow the Indian Model for Historic Agreement, followed by Myanmar and Malaysia. The Indian Model for Historic Agreement was resisted fervently by university professors and students, as was common during the Aevum Purgans. Under the Indian Model, though, government officials were willing to execute those who opposed or "disagreed" with a newly agreed-upon history. While the university students and professors resisted openly for as long as they could, it soon became obvious that they would be wiped out to the man to preserve the strength of the party in charge. Across the region, the educated people took flight, fearing for their lives. They went underground, where they continued learning and studying in secret. That is where the Varisa began. The Varisa lived in secret, some literally living underground until the start of the Titanic Revolution. Only then could they live and study openly. The overthrow of the Indian Model for Historic Agreement was critical to the Varisa being able to open their viśvavi to the world. Varisa Viśvavi The Varisa culture is made up of several discrete, independently functioning viśvavi. The word "viśvavi" comes from the Hindi word "viśvavidyālaya", or "university". In Varisa culture, the viśvavi function almost like political parties (or more accurately, political philosophies, as "political parties" would suggest the existence of a central Varisan government). These viśvavi are not strict castes such as those seen with the Pamoja. While many Varisan children will follow their parents to join their viśvavi as adults, the Varisa are much more open to the idea of young adults choosing their own paths through life. Indeed, it is seen as being domineering for Varisan parents to push their children to join their viśvavi against their children's wishes. To the world at large, the viśvavi are the orders which mark the best universities around the world. No matter which Tradition an individual is from, an Anahata university is recognized as being one of the top places in the world to pursue the study of physics, and a Muladhara university would be recognized as a top school for the study of mathematics. But within Varisan culture, there is a higher meaning to viśvavi. Each of the viśvavi has a very different view on how society should be run, with different approaches to governance and different priorities to how society should move forward. The seven viśvavi are: * Sahasrara: psychiatry * Ajna: astronomy * Vishuddha: social sciences * Anahata: physics * Manipura: chemistry * Swadhisthana: biology * Muladhara: mathematics